The primary purpose ofthe CNP Administrative Core (AC) isto provide strategic leadership, oversight, administrative infrastructure and support to the Latinos Contra El Cancer CNP. This regional CNP brings together the expertise from two sister institutions, and will have sites in Houston, El Paso, and the Lower Rio Grande Valley (Brownsville). The CNP builds on existing community based participatory research, outreach, and dissemination infrastructures with Hispanic communities in Texas, and is guided by long standing relationships and priority setting in collaboration with these communities. In order to effectively manage the CNP, the AC will ensure that the work of the Research, Training and Outreach Cores are comprehensively integrated, scientifically sound, and responsive to community needs, concerns, and priorities. The CNP Pis, Drs. Melissa Bondy (Administrative Core), Maria E. Fernandez (Administrative Core, Outreach Core), Lovell A. Jones (Outreach Core, Research Core), and David Wetter (Research Core), will work closely to integrate activities and findings across cores and disseminate results and products to the Houston, El Paso, and Brownsville metropolitan statistical areas, the combined populations of which (4.9 million) make up 20% of Texas' population (Census Factfinder, 2008 estimates). CNP Pis will also ensure that the activities ofthe Training Core (Directors: Drs. Shine Chang, Patricia Mullen, and Larkin Strong) and its trainees are integrated with all CNP Cores and components. The AC will be housed in the Division of Cancer Prevention and Population Sciences at M. D. Anderson Cancer Center where Drs. Bondy (Epidemiology), Wetter (Health Disparities), and Jones (Health Disparities) have faculty appointments, and they will have access to office space, meeting facilities, and office equipment. M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) and The University of Texas School of Public Health (UTSPH) Houston are in adjacent buildings and linked by a skybridge. The UTSPH regional campuses are connected by televideo conferencing through ITV which facilitates open communication within the CNP.